


The Best Laid Plans

by Antiloquist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, like REALLY self-indulgent you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist
Summary: You're part of the new Overwatch, and you've been dating the mysterious Soldier: 76 for a few months now. He's been frustratingly chaste, and now you think it's time you took matters into your own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts), [distantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantsun/gifts).



> I fell down the Overwatch hole, and 76 has my heart now. This is my second ever smut piece, as well as my first human/human smut, so please be nice.

To say you were nervous now was an understatement. Nervous was perhaps a better descriptor for you back when you joined the new Overwatch, or maybe when you first met 76. It described how you had felt when he kissed you that first time, all those months ago. You could still remember it, the way those butterflies had twisted in your stomach as he brought a gentle hand up to your face.

Honestly, you had never expected your life to take the turn it had, especially where 76 was concerned. Admittedly, you and him had gotten off on the wrong foot, literally. You had knocked him over on your first day of training, and things were off to a rocky start from there. But as the weeks went by he saw just how hard you'd been working at everything, and slowly, he warmed up to you. Though you had never actually seen his face or even learned a name for him beyond Soldier: 76, by the end of your fourth month at the base, you could honestly say you liked him the best out of everyone there. Maybe even... a little too much.

Oh yes, when you realized you might have had a little thing for 76, 'nervous' was the best word for it. You were a little embarrassed by it, really; not out of any reflection on who he was, but rather on the fact that _you had never seen his face_. Face or no face, however, it didn't stop the not-exactly-unpleasant twisting feelings that wormed their way though your stomach every time he glanced in your direction. Okay, maybe the fact that he was also most likely old enough to be your father also contributed to your embarrassment over the whole situation. Either way, you were determined to never have him find out.

Life... had other plans. During a routine payload escort mission, you were ambushed by enemy agents. You were all taken by surprise and by the end of the resulting firefight, you'd barely escaped with your life, all thanks to 76. He'd insisted you go to the infirmary immediately after arriving back at the base, even going as far as to carry you there himself. There, after Dr. Ziegler had tended to your injuries and left you to rest, was where you had seen 76's face for the first time.

You were laying there in the infirmary bed when 76, who had been there since he had brought you, called your name softly. You looked over to him and saw that he was fiddling with some sort of mechanism on his visor. There was a hissing noise, and the face plate separated from the neck harness. For a moment, all you could do was stare. Long scars made their way across his face in thick slashes, but they only seemed to add to his appearance. He was ruggedly handsome in the way that only an older man could be, and you felt heat rising in your cheeks as he looked at you.

His deep blue eyes stared into yours as he softly lectured you for being reckless out there, usual grit in his voice nowhere to be found. When you asked, he explained that he took his visor off so you'd know he was dead serious about this. You apologized for staring, muttering under your breath that you hadn't expected him to be this good-looking. Apparently, you were louder than you thought you were, as his eyes widened. You immediately stuttered out an apology, expecting a reprimand.

What he did, however, was the last thing you expected. He muttered an apology of his own, stating that he was about to do something really stupid. You closed your eyes, expecting to hear him start yelling at you or something, but instead you felt a pair of rough lips brushing against your own. He pulled back before you had time to eagerly reciprocate, sweeping his eyes over your face, as if searching for your reaction. Feeling a surge of bravery, you just whispered for him to do it again, which he happily did.

Apparently nearly seeing you die made him realize that he couldn't afford to dawdle on things like this, so he took his chances, expecting rejection. Instead, he was happily surprised when you nervously revealed that you had taken quite a bit of interest in him over these past few months, but like him, you hadn't actually expected anything to happen.

And so the two of you started a (somewhat awkward at first) relationship, and you learned more about the mysterious Soldier: 76. Apparently, he was once Jack Morrison, commander of the old Overwatch. You remembered seeing him on TV and on posters when you were young; you'd always thought he was kind of cute. He was ashamed of who he had been, the recklessness that ruled his head and led to his fall. You assured him that you didn't care if he had been an asshole in the past, that it was clear he had learned from his mistakes. He seemed reassured by your gentle words, but you weren't sure if he really believed you or not.

He was always gentle towards you in private, discarding the gritty, tough Soldier: 76 persona in favor of a softer side. Though his hands were rough, his touches were anything but, and you loved it when he cupped your face gently when he kissed you. But...

Kissing was _all_ you had done. It had been a few months, and you hadn't even moved past first base with him. You were beginning to wonder if he just wasn't into you that way, or maybe if he thought he'd made a mistake in kissing you that first time and didn't want to hurt your feelings. The thought made your stomach drop every time you thought about it, so you tried not to. To be honest, you didn't mind the idea of moving things... forward. You just... had no idea how you were going to do it; you weren't exactly... experienced in that area. In fact, you were sort of worried you'd be a total disappointment when it did happen, all because of that.

So you prepared, extensively. You made sure you were up to date on your contraceptives, and that you would have no surprises from Mother Nature on the day you finally decided to give it a shot. You even spent a week trying to figure out what you would wear, and then you cleaned your room, twice. Yeah... you were so much more than nervous right now...

Finally, the day you'd sort of picked in your mind arrived. You sent a message to 76 that you wanted him to come to your room after evening drills. Of course, you two had been in each others' rooms before, but never for long. He still seemed... hesitant on the idea of physical intimacy, and you wondered if the reason was because of him or because of you. Soon you would find out, you supposed, and if he didn't want to take this step forward, you would have to accept that.

You spent an hour making sure you looked nice, that every hair was in place and that your makeup looked perfect. Eventually, you decided your favorite outfit would do; you liked how you looked in it and you figured 76 did too, considering he'd complimented you on it before.

As you sat on your bed and waited for him to come up to your room, your stomach churned in worry. How would he react? You hoped positively.

So yes, you were much more than nervous right now. He had replied that he'd be there soon, and now it was just a matter of waiting. You uncrossed and recrossed your legs anxiously. Should you lay back on the bed, or would a more casual position be better? Maybe you should be standing when he got here? You honestly couldn't decide. Your heart was pounding in your ears already, and you hadn't even seen him yet.

A light knock sounded on your door. You gulped nervously. It was go time.

“76?” you called, remembering to not call him by his actual name unless you were absolutely certain you two were alone. You shifted your weight; apparently you had subconsciously decided that sitting casually on your bed was best.

“Yeah, it's me,” a gruff voice replied. You smiled; you really did love the sound of his voice.

Suddenly you decided maybe standing was better. “Come in,” you told him. No. Never mind. Sitting was best.

Your door opened and 76 entered. His hair was tousled like he had just gotten out of the shower, and he wore his usual uniform, visor and all. Honestly, you wondered why he wore the damn visor around the base; his identity was the worst-kept secret on the entire team. But if it made him feel better, you weren't about to get on his case about it.

You grinned up at him as he closed the door behind him. “Hey Jack,” you said, getting up to meet him halfway across the room as he took his visor off and placed it on a nearby table.

He cupped your face in his hand and leaned down to give you a light peck on the lips. “Hey there, sweetheart,” he greeted back. You sighed happily and leaned into his touch. He rubbed his thumb over your cheek, and you felt his warmth, even through his gloves. “Hmm...” he said.

“Hmm?” you parroted.

“You wearing makeup?” he asked. You nodded. “It looks nice. You look nice,” he said, somewhat awkwardly. He had always been a little stilted as far as compliments came, but you knew everything he said, he meant.

You blushed. “Thanks,” you replied, running a hand through your hair to make sure it still looked alright. Shit, you had planned _everything_ perfectly... except for what to actually _say_ to Jack. You felt a nervous lump form in your throat.

Jack took a step back from you and glanced around the room. Being observant as he was, he most likely noticed it was cleaner than it usually was (not that you lived in a pigsty, but it was clear you had made an effort).

“Everything alright?” he asked. You inwardly cursed yourself; of course he'd notice your internal panic.

You glanced away from him for a moment, trying to clear your thoughts. “Yeah!” you said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. “How was your day? I haven't seen you since lunch.” You tried to distract yourself from Jack's analyzing gaze by pacing around the room, straightening up stuff.

“Yeah, was busy training the newer recruits...” he muttered. “Day was alright... Are you feeling okay?”

“Me?” you asked, voice squeaking a bit at the end. Dammit, this was _not_ going well. “Yeah, I feel great. More than great!”

Jack took a step towards you and placed a warm hand on your forehead. You stopped what you were doing and glanced the few inches up at him, blush overtaking your face. There was concern evident on his rough features and in his deep blue eyes. “You're warm. Are you running a fever?” You felt your heart practically melt, touched by the concern he showed. He really did care, awkward as he was...

“N-no. I'm okay. I, uh...” You took a moment to think, wringing your hands nervously while you tried to make the words come to you. “I was just thinking...”

“About what, sweetheart?” he asked, taking a step closer to you. He inhaled slightly. “Is that... is that perfume?”

You nodded. “Y-yeah. Do you like it?”

“It's nice. But that's not the point. Something is bothering you.”

“Well, I...” you began, sighing. No, this wasn't going well at all. Was it too late to back out? Probably “Well... we've been... together for a few months now, and...”

Jack frowned. “Are you breaking it off with me?” The hurt in his eyes was something you never wanted to see again.

You buried your head in your hands. “What? No! That's the last thing I wanna do right now.” You took a deep breath and looked up at him, eyes full of determination. “I've just been thinking, it's been a while and we've kind of... stagnated...”

“Stagnated? What do you mean by-” he stopped short as realization dawned behind his eyes. The room cleaning, the makeup, the outfit, the perfume... It all made sense now. “Oh. … _Oh_.”

“Yeah...” you muttered, glancing away and blushing. “L-look, if you don't wanna, I _totally_ get it. I mean, I dunno what you see in me anyway, s-so...” He still hadn't said anything. You were worried you'd totally screwed things up. “I-I'm sorry. J-just forget I said anything.”

Instead, Jack reached down and took your face in his hand, like he always did. The soft touch grounded you slightly, shaking you out of your worried thoughts. He gently turned your head so that you were looking at him. “Sweetheart...” he said softly. He pulled you into his embrace. You sighed happily; there were few places in the world where you felt more safe and secure than Jack's arms. He was so solid, and it felt like nothing in the world could hurt you when he held you close like this.

“You're not mad?” you asked, voice slightly muffled by his leather jacket. You really did love that jacket, too. It was always warm, and it smelled like him, leather and pulse munitions and something distinctly masculine that was so very _Jack_.

Jack chuckled softly, running a hand through your hair. He mussed up the strands slightly, but you didn't really care about that anymore, not when he was holding you like this. “Of course not. Honestly, I... I'm flattered.”

You looked up at him, still not daring to move from his arms. He was so warm... “W-why didn't you ever... say anything, then? Or try anything?”

Sighing, Jack took one of his hands from around your back and brought it up to run through his hair nervously. You frowned at the loss of warmth. “I... er, never really felt it was my place to do that. I mean, you're so... young. It didn't feel right to push anything. I wanted you to set the pace.”

“You kissed me first,” you pointed out.

“True... And I felt bad about that. I mean... Sweetheart, I'm your commanding officer, and you're so much younger than me. I was worried you were just going along with this out of some sense of... obligation.”

You stood up on your tiptoes and kissed him softly. “No, never,” you said, slightly breathless when you pulled apart. “I really like you, Jack.”

He kissed you on the forehead gently. “You do an old soldier like me too much honor...” he said.

“Not enough honor, if you ask me,” you replied, reaching a hand up to trace the lines of his face softly. He truly was handsome when he smiled like this; you wished he would show this softer side more often. But you knew that out there, in the real world, he felt like he had to be Soldier: 76, tough guy extraordinaire, ruthless vigilante. You did note with a sense of satisfaction, however, the fact that most of the younger recruits at the base looked up to him as some sort of a father figure, despite his frequent flustered protests to the contrary.

Jack pulled you close to him again, and you could hear his heartbeat, perhaps slightly faster than it usually was. Was he nervous too? “You truly are something amazing,” he murmured.

“Me?” you asked. “I think you mean _you_ , Jack.” You took a slight step back, missing the warmth of his arms but wanting to be able to look straight into his eyes as you said this. “So... you wanna do this?”

He looked down into your eyes, and you thought you saw his pupils dilate, just a little bit. “Yes, but only if you want to.”

You took his face in both of your hands, and you felt his skin heat up ever-so-slightly underneath your touch. “I've wanted to for a while, Jack,” you admitted, blushing.

“To be honest, so have I,” he replied, pulling you close once more and kissing you passionately. You felt your knees wobble a little; he'd always been an excellent kisser. You reciprocated hungrily, nipping at his lower lip slightly. He gave an appreciative groan in response, tangling his fingers in your hair.

“You should have... said something,” you gasped between kisses.

He reached up behind him and detached the visor harness from his neck. “I realize that now,” he said, voice taking on a husky quality that sent the most delightful shiver down your spine. He tossed the harness on the floor, not really caring where it landed. You took the opportunity to lean up and press kisses into his now-exposed neck. He moaned softly, and the sound went straight through you. You wanted to hear that again and again, goodness...

Reaching a hand up, you ran your fingers through his white hair, enjoying the just-showered texture of the strands. “Better late than never, I guess,” you replied.

He grunted softly in agreement and grabbed your arms with his hands, grip gentle but strong. A few steps backwards and the back of your legs were up against your bed, Jack still kissing you the entire way. That brought you back to reality momentarily. This was happening, it was real. And you were still nervous. What if you disappointed him? A man like him had to have had many partners in his youth, and you hadn't even had one yet... What were his expectations going to be like? Would he even want you after this, if you ended up disappointing him? These thoughts made you stop, and you stiffened in Jack's arms.

His hands and lips were off of you immediately. You almost whined at the loss of contact. “Sweetheart?” he asked, husky voice lased with concern. “Are you alright? Do you want to stop?”

You frowned, shaking your head. “N-no, I just...”

"What's wrong?”

Sighing, you dropped your hands from around his neck to about his waist. “I'm okay. I'm just... nervous. I've never done this before.”

Jack's eyes widened slightly. “You mean, you're a-”

“Virgin, yeah,” you cut him off, lowering your head to hide your flushed cheeks. “Sorry if that's a dealbreaker. I... should have mentioned it earlier. I'm just... It's a little embarrassing since I'm in my twenties and all...”

His hand found its way to your chin, and he gently turned your head so that you were looking at him, and you let him. “N-no, it's not a problem, it's just...” he trailed off, as if trying to find the words.

“Just what?” you asked, anticipating something bad.

“I... geez,” Jack said. “You sure you want _me_ to be your first? I mean, I'm not exactly young, so...”

You smiled at him. “You were my first kiss too, you know.”

For a moment, Jack just stared at you. “Shit, if I'd have known, I wouldn't have just... kissed you like that. I'm sorry,” he finally said, running a hand through his hair. “Doesn't feel right, taking that from you when you have better options than an old relic like me.”

Was he nervous because he thought he was too _old_ for this? That was... so endearing. You giggled. “Don't be sorry, Jack.” You leaned up so your mouth was right by his ear. “Honestly, I'm glad it's you,” you whispered. “I trust you.”

Jack ran a hand through your hair, tucking a strand of it behind your ear. “Probably a bad idea,” he said.

“No, a good one. I know you'd never hurt me,” you replied, claiming his lips with your own once more. He kissed back with a re-ignited passion and you felt yourself being lowered onto the bed slowly. There was a rustle of clothing and when Jack brought his hands up to your shoulders, you saw he had discarded the gloves.

You shifted so that you were laying supine underneath Jack. He looked you over with an expression resembling wonder, and you looked back at him with trusting eyes. Your hair fanned around you as your head rested on your pillow. “You sure about this?” he asked, brushing a rough thumb over your cheek gently.

“Absolutely,” you replied. “Please, Jack.”

The sound of his name in this sort of context seemed to spark something in him. He breathed out your name, voice barely above a whisper, and lowered his lips to your neck. There, he planted soft kisses all the way down your pulse line, seeming to revel in the way that your heartbeat quickened under his touch. You moaned softly, slightly embarrassed by how easy it was for him to rile you up. He had the slightest of stubble, short silver hairs scratching against your sensitive skin in the most wonderful of ways.

His hands reached down and tugged at the bottom of your shirt and he paused, bringing his lips away from you to silently ask your consent to continue. You nodded, and he pulled your top up over your head. You shivered as the cooler air hit your skin, and you were glad you had decided to be brave and custom order lingerie for this. Your bra was primarily dark blue, with stripes of red and black interweaving. You didn't know what his favorite color was, so you had decided to be coy and get something that matched his color scheme.

His eyes swept over your form, and you scoured his face for a reaction, something, anything to tell you what he thought. You were worried, of course, that maybe he wouldn't like what he saw under your clothing, that maybe you weren't a shape that he liked. Though you'd been dating him a while, this was the first time he'd seen you without a shirt on.

“I-I custom ordered it for this. I dunno what colors you like so I decided to do something that matched your uniform. D-do you like it?” you asked, face burning bright red.

“I love it,” he admitted, drinking the sight of you in like it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. He lowered his lips down to you. “You planned this out extensively, didn't you?” he purred in your ear. He knew you loved the sound of his voice, and _oh_ , he was just teasing you now. You moaned and arched into his touch as he nipped your earlobe ever-so-gently.

Your breathing accelerated as he brought his lips down from your ear to your neck, pausing to suck at the sensitive skin on your pulse point. That was going to leave a mark, but you didn't care. “Y-yes,” you gasped. “I did. I've been planning this for weeks.”

He brought his lips to the hollow of your neck, pausing to glance up at you. His eyes were so intense, pupils dilated heavily. “All this... for me?” he asked.

“Y-yes,” you said, tapering off into a moan as he nipped at your collarbone. His hands reached behind your back and unclipped your bra with the expert precision that only someone as experienced as him could have. Shit, he had definitely done this plenty of times before... You hoped you lived up to what he had imagined.

You held your breath as he gently brought the straps down over your arms and tugged it away gently. His eyes took in the sight of your bare chest, the way it rose and fell with every aroused breath you took. You looked up at him nervously, awaiting a reaction. All you could see reflected in his deep blue eyes was want, and your pulse quickened once more.

“You're beautiful,” he said, bringing his lips down your chest slowly, peppering every inch of skin with kisses as his large, rough hands stroked your breasts softly. You threaded your fingers through his hair.

“Jack!” you gasped as his lips paused just above your navel.

He chuckled softly and looked up at you. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Touch me,” you pleaded.

“That's what I'm doing, isn't it?” he teased, bringing his hands from your breasts to trail down your back as you brought your body up and pulled yourself against him, kissing him once more. Your fingers reached for the zipper of his leather jacket and tugged it down, and he eagerly shrugged it off. His large hands felt like anchors on your back, holding you in place, keeping you safe.

He pulled you up into his lap, burying his face into the crook of your neck as your hands traced the planes of his chest over his skintight black muscle shirt. “You're not too bad-looking yourself, Jack,” you murmured in his ear, gasping as he nipped at your neck gently.

“You're too kind,” he replied, sitting back on his hands as you tugged at the bottom of his shirt, asking him the same question he asked you. He nodded, and you eagerly pulled the garment over his head, taking in the sight of his toned chest. Like his face, it had many scars, but this only seemed to add to his appearance. He'd clearly seen the world multiple times over. You knew he was strong, he had to be to do half the things he did on a daily basis, but as you traced your fingers lightly over the scars on his chest, you realized just how strong he must be. The thought got your heart going pretty quickly, if you were being honest.

You leaned back a little and took him in. “Whoa,” you said, unable to think of anything more dignified.

He paused for a moment. “I know, it's a gruesome sight...” he said softly.

You shook your head. “No,” you said. “ _You're_ beautiful.” You placed a soft kiss on a bullet wound scar on his left shoulder and he shuddered in pleasure. He shifted up against you and- oh. You glanced down to see that, yes, he was indeed enjoying this. The physical indicator was reassuring, and it spurred you to place a bunch of kisses all over his scars. His breath hitched in his throat and he let out a gasp of your name. Every prominent scar on his face, arms, and chest got plenty of attention from your lips. You could tell he wasn't used to attention like this, and the thought that you could please him like this made your heart flutter in the most lovely of ways.

His hands began to roam downwards from their place on your back, his large palms taking your rear into his hands and squeezing softly. You let out a gasp of surprise, winding your arms around his neck, and he chuckled.

Taking the initiative, you hooked a finger into the waistband of your pants as he slowly lowered you back down on the bed. You pulled them down, and then you were left in just your panties. His eyes swept over your legs, taking in every inch like he was going to be quizzed on it later. Your panties matched your bra, and you felt like he appreciated this.

“Shit,” he muttered, “you really did prepare for this.” The way the words left his mouth, the tone of sheer reverence, made the heat rush to your cheeks.

“O-of course I did, Jack,” you replied. “I wanted things to be – ah! - nice.” You gasped as his teeth found their way to your thighs, nipping and tugging at the sensitive flesh there.

You threaded your fingers through your hair, tugging at the soft white strands as he left a whole collection of love bites on your thighs. He seemed to like this, as he growled in appreciation after a particularly sharp tug, and the sound went straight down your spine.

“ _Jack_ ,” you gasped as his tongue darted dangerously close to the area between your legs. He certainly knew what he was doing, how to pleasure someone else... You felt a little bad that he was doing all the work.

However, you didn't have a lot of time or brainpower to think about it, as his rough hands grasped at your breasts once more, thumbs working your nipples into thoroughly aroused points. Your hands left his hair and grasped at your bedsheets as he worked his way back up your stomach, planting soft kisses on the flesh there. He didn't seem to care about discoloration or stretchmarks or blemishes; all he seemed to care about was you.

You let out a loud moan as his teeth and tongue found their way to one of your breasts, mouth replacing his hand swiftly. He gave the sensitive flesh soft nips, soothing each bite with a sweep of his tongue afterwards. Geez, you were going to be _covered_ in marks by the time this was over with... and that thought excited you.

Jack brought his now-freed hand down beneath your stomach, teasing your sensitive folds over the fabric of your panties. It was now that you realized just how _turned on_ you were.

He seemed to notice it too. “All this for an old man like me?” he questioned out loud, almost as in disbelief, and you realized he could feel your wetness even through your panties.

It was... slightly embarrassing, actually. “I-I, uh,” you stammered. “Y-you're really good at this.” You decided to settle on a compliment about his skills in order to stave off your complete mortification at how easy it was for him to get you worked up.

“It's... been a while,” he said. “Sorry if I'm a little rusty.” Was he nervous about that fact? It wasn't like you had anything to compare it to or anything. To you, he seemed to be doing a perfectly fine job.

Unable to find sufficient words in your mind to reassure him, you decided instead to tug his head up to yours so he could kiss you. You could taste the salt of your skin on his lips, and the thought sent a surge of arousal through you. You let out a moan, which caused him to growl in return and grind himself up against you. That was right; he still had needs too.

“Hey,” you panted between kisses. “Sit up for a moment. I wanna try something.”

He did as you asked immediately, eyes holding a curious look. You sat up as well and scooted back slightly so you could have room to do what you wanted to do. Your hands slid down his toned chest, tracing the scars and bullet marks with soft fingers as you did. Eventually, you reached his belt (well, one of them. Goodness, how many belts did this uniform have?) and started to tug at it with slightly trembling hands. You had never done anything like this before, and you were nervous about botching it completely.

As if noticing your apprehension, Jack took your hands in his, guiding them through the motions of undoing his belt. He stroked a thumb over the back of your hand gently, and the little touch calmed you down a little. Even though this was entirely new territory for you, he was the same old reassuring Jack he had always been.

You had felt him earlier, when you were sitting on his lap; you already knew he was enjoying this. But somehow seeing his length straining against the fabric of his boxers confirmed it for you. He was riled up, and he was that way because of your efforts. A strange sense of satisfaction surged through you.

You tugged his pants and boxers down, allowing his length to spring free, and – oh goodness. Well, you figured he'd be pretty big since he was decently tall, but you honestly had no idea if that whole thing could fit inside of you. Granted, you had absolutely nothing to compare it to except the unrealistic proportions you'd seen in porn, so maybe you'd be just fine.

Jack sighed in what sounded like relief, perhaps no longer feeling confined. You glanced up at him and then back down into his lap. Honestly... you didn't really know what to do next. Sure, you'd watched stuff, and read fanfiction, but that didn't really compare to being right there in the moment. Still, you wanted to try something...

Reaching forward, you hesitantly wrapped a hand around him and began pumping it up and down. Oh goodness, he was warm. You glanced up at Jack to see his reaction, and you were pleasantly surprised when he shut his eyes and moaned softly, faintest of flushes dusting his face. You suddenly wished you had put lotion or moisturizer on before you tried this, but he seemed to be enjoying it enough.

You quickened your pace. Jack, eyes still shut, leaned back slightly, using his hands as leverage. You decided now was the best time to try this. Leaning down, you took the tip of him into your mouth, being mindful of your teeth. Though you were inexperienced in this area, you were pretty sure biting was a thing you _weren't_ supposed to do.

Jack let out a surprised gasp. Maybe he hadn't expected you to be this gutsy on your first try, but it's something you'd been thinking about for a while; you may not have had experience, but you still had your fantasies...

Taking him a little bit further into your mouth, you swirled your tongue around the head. He didn't have any particularly strong taste, but maybe that's because he was freshly showered. There was no way you could take the whole thing into your mouth, and you didn't think Jack expected you to try.

He groaned out your name and threaded his fingers into your hair. You glanced up at him and paused, waiting for him to look down at you to figure out why you'd stopped. Sure enough, he did, sharp blue eyes meeting yours in a heated gaze as you continued, bobbing your head up and down.

“Shit, sweetheart,” Jack groaned, reaching a hand down and caressing your face gently.

You took him out of your mouth with a soft pop. “A-am I doing okay?” you asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jack answered. “But, uh, let's take a break from that. I don't have the stamina I used to.”

Oh. Had you messed up? Or was it genuinely because he couldn't keep up? “O-okay,” you said, unsure about yourself. “Did I do something wrong?”

Jack embraced you, and you could hear his rapid heartbeat clearly. “Not at all. It's just...” He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “It's been so long for me, and you're so pretty, that I... Yeah.”

You blushed to match him at the compliment. “Oh...” you said, realizing what he meant. The thought sent a jolt of arousal through you that made your stomach flip in the most wonderful of ways.

“Lay down for me, sweetheart. I'd like to try something,” Jack said. You nodded and did as he asked, trusting him completely. “Let me know if anything gets uncomfortable, alright?”

He began at your neck, giving soft kisses much like he had at the beginning. Then, he slowly trailed downwards, past your sternum, your chest, your stomach, down to – oh. _Oh._

Jack paused and looked up at you, waiting for your approval. You nodded, heart thudding in your ears. He hooked a finger under the waistband of your panties and tugged them down around your legs. Now you were fully bare before him, and you were still a little nervous.

“Beautiful...” he murmured, before bringing his mouth down to the space between your legs. Oh. Goodness, that was warm. And his tongue was so _soft_...

“Oh, Jack,” you gasped, gripping handfuls of his hair as he gave you an especially attentive stoke of his tongue. He grunted in response and swept his tongue up to your clit, circling it softly. You took a sharp breath, motion causing a spark of pleasure to run down your spine. Even if he was out of practice, it was more than evident that he knew what he was doing.

His hands gripped your hips softly, holding you in place with a sort of casual ease that seemed natural for someone as strong as him. The experience was very... wet, for one thing. You had never really had anyone down there but yourself, so all these sensations were entirely new. You wanted to arch into his touch so badly, but his hands kept you locked firmly in place; perhaps this was his way of teasing you.

You let out a loud yelp of mixed surprise and pleasure when Jack dragged one of his thumbs across your clit, the rough sensation of his calloused skin causing you to jump a little at the stimulation. Jack glanced up at you. “You alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m -” you stopped short when you met eyes with Jack. His pupils were blown wide with lust, and… oh gosh, what was that on his chin? Were you really _that_ embarrassingly worked up? Jack was still looking at you, and you could feel yourself throb with need as his breath fanned over your sensitive folds. "J-just please don't stop, Jack," you pleaded, covering your face with a hand so you could avoid his intense gaze.

Jack chuckled, a low, hearty sound that sent a pleasant shiver down your spine. "Alright then," he said. You sucked in a breath as he nipped softly at your thighs, silver stubble rasping against your sensitive skin.

You tried once more to arch into his touch, but his strong grip held you firmly in place. This earned another chuckle from him, and he finally turned his attention back to your dripping folds. " _Jack!_ " you cried out sharply as his teeth skimmed dangerously close to your clit, not enough to hurt, but enough to get your heart rate going.

Hearing you gasp his name seemed to spur Jack on. He grunted in pleasure and finally took his damn hands off your hips. One hand skirted upward to caress your breasts while the other moved between your legs. Deftly, Jack slid two fingers into you, the calloused skin providing the perfect base for some much-needed friction.

This was - oh, this was intense. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, precisely which spot to hit to make you cry out in delight. You realized, dazedly, that you weren't going to last much longer, not like this. "Ohh," you whined. "I-I-" You couldn't quite form coherent sentences, but Jack seemed to understand what you were getting at.

He glanced back up at you for a split second, and your body nearly cried out in protest from the loss of contact. "It's alright," he said softly. He returned his mouth to your clit and crooked his fingers, once, twice, and - oh. You were there, tipping over the edge as you took your hands off your blushing face and grasped at Jack's hair, pulling at handfuls of fluffy white as you cried out his name. At this point, you didn't give a damn if the whole base could hear you; for now it was just you and him, nothing else in the world to bother you two.

Jack continued to lap at you, even as you came down from your high and became oversensitive. "T-too much," you whimpered, thighs squeezing against his head in an attempt to get him to quit it.

After a moment, Jack pulled back with a chuckle. You whimpered at the loss of sensation when he pulled his fingers out of you, but the feelings that surged through you when decided to lick them clean more than made up for it. "Damn, sweetheart," he said, running his other hand through his hair and trying to put it back into place. "You tryin' to pull out the rest of my hair?"

You covered your face with your hands. "Aaaaa, sorry," you replied, blushing. "I kind of got carried away."

"I can see that," Jack said, clearly amused rather than annoyed. He pulled himself up so that he was level with you and kissed your forehead softly. "You're so damn lovely like this, you know."

"Jaaaaack!" you exclaimed, covering your face even more. "You can't just _say_ stuff like that!" You were pretty sure you were blushing something fierce now.

Jack planted a kiss on your cheek and buried his face in the crook of your neck. "I can, and I will," he retorted, voice right by your ear. A pleasant shiver went down your spine; apparently you were still raring to go.

You arched up against him, and he grunted in response as you brushed up against his still achingly hard length. You giggled at his eager reaction. "I don't think we're done yet," you teased.

Jack sat up, looking a little embarrassed. "W-well, I wasn't expecting this, so I, uh, I don't have... I didn't bring..." he trailed off, as if trying to find the words.

Oh. You had a good idea of what he meant. Feeling a sudden surge of bravery, you placed a finger on his lips, silencing his nervous rambling. "I prepared, remember?" you reminded him. "I'm taking the pill. And in sure if you, er, had anything from your younger days, you'd have said something by now, right?"

"Of course!" Jack exclaimed. "So, uh, you okay with this?"

You giggled. "More than okay," you said, bringing him in for a kiss. You could taste yourself on his lips, and the thought made you moan a little. You nipped at his lower lip and were rewarded with a pleased groan.

Jack brought his lips down to your neck. "How about you sit on top?" he suggested between nips at your sensitive skin. "That way you set the pace."

"Sounds good to me," you breathed. Jack nodded, and with a grunt of effort, swapped your positions so that he was now laying underneath you. You gave him a moment to get settled on the pillows before straddling his hips.

"You sure about this?" he asked once more. "I don't want to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

You smiled. "Sure I'm sure, Jack." You glanced down at him. "Uh. Maybe give me a hand though?"

Jack lifted you up with minimal effort, strong hands gripping you underneath your rear (and giving it an appreciative squeeze too, you noted with a squeak). Shit, it was so easy for him to just lift you up like that... And yet he was always so gentle with you; the thought brought a blush to your face and a flutter to your heart.

"You ready?" he asked, helping position you on top of him. The tip of him was just pushing into you and the thought of him buried deep inside of you made you moan in anticipation.

"Yeah," you answered breathlessly, wiggling your hips out of his grip and slowly sinking yourself onto him. He swore loudly at the sensation of you lowering yourself down. It wasn't the most... comfortable thing in the world, but it didn't exactly feel like searing pain either; you supposed that was thanks to the fact he spent quite a bit of time on foreplay.

When you were finally able to work yourself down to the hilt, you took a moment to adjust to his size before you did anything else. Jack was panting already; how long had it been since he'd last been with someone like this?

"You alright, sweetheart?" Jack asked, tightening his grip on your rear slightly.

You nodded. "Yeah. Just give me a sec to -" you rolled your hips experimentally, and damn, that felt nice. "- Ahh!"

Jack seemed to enjoy the sensation too. He gasped in pleasure, digging his fingers into your skin. Goodness, that would probably leave marks later, but somehow you found that thought exhilarating. Jack made eye contact with you and paused, as if asking permission to do something. You nodded, and he thrust up once, tentatively.

You cried out as his powerful thrust lifted you. He was strong, so strong... He thrust up once more and you cried out even louder as he brushed up against a sweet spot within you. Your breasts bounced with each movement you made, and Jack's eyes seemed to be glued to your chest. Oh, that was a little embarrassing, you bouncing all over the place; you suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

Blushing, you crossed your arms over your chest to stifle the movement. Jack clicked his tongue in disapproval and moved his hands up to your arms, tugging softly. "It's alright," he purred. "You're damn perfect, all your curves included."

Your cheeks felt like they were burning now; he always seemed to know what to say (though he was usually more awkward and less direct about it, you noted in amusement). You allowed Jack to tug your arms back down to your sides. You rolled your hips once more, aligning yourself so your clit brushed up against his pelvis, giving you stimulation in two places. Jack reached his hands up and gripped your breasts with calloused palms. "Is that better, then?" he asked, chuckling as he massaged the sensitive flesh.

You couldn't help but giggle. “Jack!” you exclaimed, your laugh tapering off into a needy moan as his thumbs brushed your nipples. You leaned forward a little so he would have better reach.

“Much better,” Jack said. “I'd rather have you laughing than worrying.” He thrust up once more, grunting in pleasure. His hands left your breasts and began to trail all around your body, your shoulders, your back, your rear. It was like he wanted to memorize every inch of you with his hands; hands that were trembling, now that you noticed it.

“Jack?” you asked, a little concerned. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, fingers running up and down your sides softly. “S-sorry,” he gasped. “It's just been... so long... don't wanna be rough with you...”

You smiled down at Jack, rolling your hips a few times. “You're sweet,” you said. His grip on you tightened momentarily before relaxing again. You leaned down, caressing his face gently as you pulled him into you for a soft kiss.

Jack tangled his fingers into your hair as he kissed back eagerly. Your chest was now flush with his, and you could feel his racing heartbeat and every little tremble he gave.

“C'mere,” he muttered, sitting up and pulling you into an embrace. He pressed his lips into your neck and wrapped his hands around your back, holding you close to him as you settled into his lap, still very much connected.

“Jack,” you breathed, rolling your hips and taking advantage of the new position and how he was hitting all your sweet spots. You reached a hand down to the junction between you two and started to stroke your clit.

Jack reached a hand down and gently nudged yours out of the way, taking over for you as he thrust upwards into you once more. “Shit,” he said. “I'm getting damn close already. You're... so soft... and I don't have the stamina I used to.”

You leaned back on the bed, sitting back on your hands for leverage as you allowed Jack to place kisses on your neck, your shoulders, your chest, every little bit of you that he could reach with his lips. The reverence he treated you with was incomparable; to him, you were perfection.

“I'm... pretty close too,” you admitted with a breathless chuckle. As you said that, the hand down at your clit doubled its efforts, and you arched up into his touch.

“There we go,” Jack murmured. “Come for me, sweetheart.” He thrust up a few more times, hitting the sweet spot deep within you.

You did as you were told, cries tumbling from your lips as you came once more, clenching down on him and rolling your hips to get more sensation out of it.

Your eager movements seemed to trigger his own climax, and he came deep inside you, your name dropping from his lips as he tried to catch his breath.

“Wow,” you said as soon as rational thought came back to you.

Jack pulled you into him, holding you against his chest as his breathing slowly returned to normal. “Should've said something...” he said. “Should've asked before I just-”

You cut him off with a kiss. When you pulled away from him, you rested your forehead against his, staring deep into his beautiful eyes. “S'okay,” you panted. “Preparations. I did them. Yeah.”

“I know,” Jack said, chuckling. “It's just... shit, you make me feel twenty years younger. Dunno what someone young and pretty like you sees in me.”

“Maybe I like age and experience in a man,” you said, giggling as you placed a soft kiss to his cheek. You eased yourself off of him and quickly darted to the restroom to clean up. No sense in falling asleep all messy, you figured.

When you get back to your bed, you found that Jack was already half asleep. He was more relaxed now than you had ever seen him. When you climbed back into bed, still wearing nothing, he pulled you towards him. “C'mere...” he muttered. He was warm and you happily snuggled into his touch, sighing contentedly.

“Falling asleep already, old man?” you teased, resting your head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

“Gimme a break...” he retorted, stroking a hand through your hair. Admittedly, you were quite tired too. You pulled a blanket over the two of you, lazily drawing patterns into the planes of his chest with your finger.

There, safe in Jack's arms, you drifted off to sleep, knowing that for now, there was nothing in the world but you and him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my dear friend Gaqalesqua, who answered ALL of my dumb questions about how the hell this shit works as well as encouraged me to finish this piece of self-indulgent trash. I love you, you inspire me, keep doing what you do. <3
> 
> Also dedicated to my friend distantsun, who is my partner in 76-smooching.
> 
> Lemme know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
